


Magic Mirror on the Wall

by Kortni47



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kortni47/pseuds/Kortni47
Summary: Zelda is depressed and as Lilith watches her nightly routine through the enchanted mirror, she can't help but to want to ease the witch's pain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this fic Lilith confesses who she really is after she is caught in the Spellman's nightmares and not at the end of season two. Also a big thank you to Cat for always being my proofreader and editor for all my fics!

Every night she was the embodiment of sorrow, of exhaustion, of a pain so deep rooted in one's own soul that only came from centuries of observing the world around you change and wither away. There was a certain emptiness behind her olive-green eyes that she would only show when she was alone as she sat in front of her vanity brushing her hair at night. Staring at her reflection she would gently run the bristles through her soft golden copper locks. Sometimes tears would silently fall down rosy cheeks and onto porcelain skin. Sometimes she seemed to be just numb, and other times her lower lip would tremble until she couldn't hold it back any further and she would have to lay her brush down and put her head in her hands in an attempt to keep her sobs quiet from the rest of the household. 

The demoness began observing her after stumbling into her dream the night of batibat's visit. She put an enchantment on the mirrors of the Spellman household to watch over Sabrina. When confronted about why she was in their nightmares, she came clean about who she truly was. The Spellman’s had rightfully been so cautious after that. However, after witnessing the state the other woman was in her nightmare, she couldn't help but want to check in on the redhead to make sure she was doing okay.

One night she sat on the stool in front of the vanity brushing through her hair. Zelda's eyebrows were knitted together, and she looked slightly displeased, similar to the expression she gave the brunette with their first encounter. Once finished, she sat down the brush and leaned in closer to the mirror. She ran fingertips over the fine wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, so small to even be noticeable, still looking absolutely ravishing in the demoness’s opinion. Her green orbs were something to be easily lost in, and Lilith found herself doing just that. 

The redhead sighed again and broke the other woman out of her trance when she sat back and started applying facial cream. The demoness then felt a slight twinge of guilt for watching the other woman without her knowledge and with a wave of her hand, returned her mirror back to normal. With the redhead on her mind, she forgot to even check up on Sabrina that night. 

It slowly grew from there and Lilith would find herself checking in on Zelda before even considering bothering with the teenager. That's when she began to notice Zelda's nightly routine was usually one of self-deprecation and sadness. She felt a rare empathy towards the other woman, usually not one for such trivial human emotions. However, she was familiar with that type of pain felt deep within one's own soul and began to feel a kinship with the redhead. 

A few weeks later Lilith's fondness had grown for the witch and she became protective over her. This particular night the demoness couldn't take it any longer, a deep ache taking place in her chest as she listened to Zelda's heart wrenching sobs. She began pacing in front of her mirror, trying to convince herself to stay out of it. She shouldn't be interfering in Zelda's life, but it was making her anxious knowing she could do something but was instead sitting in her cottage while the redhead dealt with her pain alone. Stopping in front of the mirror, she gave one last look at Zelda before making her decision. 

Standing in front of the Spellman's door with her hand raised to knock, she hesitated. What would she say? What would be her excuse? The Spellman family was still a little ticked off at her for lying to them about who she was and they all had gone to sleep except for Zelda. She didn't want to make the rest of the family aware of her presence, just Zelda. Stepping back, she turned and made her way around to the side of the mortuary where the redhead's bedroom window was. Muttering a quick spell, she enchanted a small stone to float up to Zelda's window and give the customary five raps of a witch's call. A minute later Zelda appeared in the window, squinting into the darkness as she made out Lilith's lithe frame in the moonlight.

Raising the window, she poked her head out into the cool night air and irritated asked "What? What could you possibly want this late?"

Lilith couldn't help her slight smile as she found amusement in the redhead’s irritation. 

"Just come down here for a minute. I need to discuss something with you."

Pausing for a moment to think it over, Zelda rolled her eyes and shut the window, walking away. The light turned out and the brunette thought for a second that Zelda had just gone to bed, ignoring her. She walked back around to the front of the porch and went up the stairs, sitting on a bench out front. A minute later Zelda stepped through the front door, wrapped in a coat, and lit up a cigarette, taking a drag before blowing out the smoke and turning to face Lilith.

"Just WHAT do you feel the need to discuss at this time of night that couldn't have waited until morning, hmm?" Zelda responded curtly. 

Lilith shook her head and slightly smirked again. Before she could even answer, Zelda was on her again.

"What is so amusing? Wipe that smirk off your face. You think it’s amusing to irritate me?" 

"Actually I didn't, but observing you now, I do find it slightly amusing." Lilith quipped. 

Zelda huffed and took another drag of her cigarette. 

"What do you want?" 

"I just thought I would come see how you were doing." Lilith said nonchalantly.

"In the middle of the night? You thought you would check up on ME? That sounds like bullshit. What do you want?"

Lilith stood up and walked to stand a few feet in front of Zelda. 

"I'm telling you the truth. I just... thought of you and wanted to just come talk." Lilith answered. 

Zelda narrowed her eyes and simply stated, "I don't believe you."

"Well believe it or not, that is precisely my reason for being here, so if you are just going to continue being a sour puss I'll just leave." 

"Oh please, don't pull that shit. Don't make it out like you came here all innocent just to check up on me like some sort of kind-hearted person and I'm just a being a bitch." Zelda snapped.

Lilith raised an eyebrow and said, "First off, for the third time, I DID come just to see you. Second off, you’re kind of being a bitch," Lilith paused as Zelda scoffed at her, "THIRD off, I don't care because you may be a bitch, but I am THE bitch, so you're in fellow company, and another thing, if you would just quit being so damn stubborn Zelda and just talk to me." 

Zelda began to laugh, and this frustrated Lilith even more. In a split decision she strode over to Zelda and placed her hands on either side of her face, firmly pulling her towards her into a fierce kiss. Zelda's eyes went wide at first before relaxing into the kiss. She placed her hands on the brunette's hips and opened her mouth when Lilith's tongue requested entrance. Once the kiss was deepened, Lilith took it slow, took her time exploring, took her time learning the curve of the redhead’s lips, the lips she had been observing and dying to kiss. She poured all the need and want that built up within her for the witch into the kiss. When she pulled back, they were both weak kneed, dizzy, and breathless. 

Zelda's eyes slowly fluttered open to meet Lilith's, searching for an explanation.

"What in Satan's name was that Lilith?" She whispered out, barely being able to hear herself think over the pounding of her heart and the blood rushing in her brain. 

Lilith smiled, still just mere inches from Zelda.

"That was me proving to you that I'm not here for some hidden agenda."

Zelda stepped back turned away from Lilith, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"Doesn't mean you still don't have an agenda to make your way into my bed." 

Lilith was about protest until Zelda turned back around with a slight smile. She stepped back up to Zelda again and placed her hands on Zelda's upper arms.

"Please just come sit down and talk to me."

Zelda uncrossed her arms and Lilith slid her hands down them to take the witch's hands into hers. Zelda gave a small nod and let herself be led to the bench. Lilith sat down and patted the space beside her. Zelda sat and began to nervously fidget with her hands.

"So what do you want to talk about? Obviously, I want to discuss that kiss."

"Yes. Well tonight you were on my mind, more than usual, and I made the decision to come here and reveal my feelings towards you." Lilith said as she looked into Zelda's eyes, trying to convey her sincerity. 

Zelda shifted apprehensively and after a moment of consideration, spoke.

"While I cannot deny my attraction towards you as well, I am concerned about what the implications may be if we pursue this. You lied to us about who you were at first, and although the trust is coming back slowly, it’s still a process. Furthermore, my life is so chaotic enough as it is without having to add a romantic prospect to the list." Zelda admitted to Lilith.

Lilith gave her a warm smile. "I'm glad my feelings are reciprocated. I understand why you have concerns about my mistakes. I will continue trying to earn back your full trust. I care for you Zelda. Let me be here for you." Lilith spoke softly.

She made the decision not to tell Zelda of her enchantment of the mirrors just yet, knowing it would only serve to push Zelda away when all she wanted to do was be there to help ease the pain. She swore to get rid of the spell as soon as she arrived back home and not look in on Zelda's private moments anymore.

Zelda once again took in Lilith's words before speaking.

She took a deep breath and simply stated, "Okay."

Zelda didn't know if it was because it was late at night and she was tired, or the fact she had just broken down before Lilith arrived and was feeling vulnerable, or maybe how sincere the demoness seemed to be, but in a rare moment of spontaneity, decided to give her a chance. 

Lilith took Zelda's hands in hers and leaned in to leave a soft kiss to her cheek. 

"You go get some rest Zelda. I have kept you up and out in the cold long enough. Stop by my cottage tomorrow if you'd like and we can sit by the fire and have an actual conversation in better conditions." She smiled at Zelda.

Zelda stood and brought Lilith up with her, walking back towards the top of the stairs. 

"Goodnight Lilith." Zelda returned a kiss to the other woman's cheek.

"Goodnight Zelda." Lilith gave a squeeze to her hands before teleporting back to her cottage.

Once inside, she went over to her mirror and watched as Zelda came back into her room with a smile on her face. She took her coat and shoes off and climbed into bed, closing her eyes. Lilith then undid the spell and did the same. Once in her own bed, she laid there and hoped she could continue to be there for Zelda. She hated knowing the redhead was alone and suffering. She knew all too well just how horrible that was. 

For the first time in a long time, both women drifted off to sleep easier than they ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess I'm turning this into a chapter fic even though I have so much other stuff I need to finish, but oh well, here we are with more Madam Spellman content. Enjoy as always! Leave me feedback! :)

Lilith stopped watching Zelda through the mirror, she even undid the rest of the enchantments on the mirrors of the Spellman household. Giving Zelda her space, she didn't pressure her or call first and ask about the visit they had previously discussed. When she didn't hear from Zelda the next day and the witch didn't show up at her cottage that night, she decided she would let the redhead come to her in her own time, when she felt ready. However, when a week passed and she hadn't heard anything from her, she thought it best to stop by one evening to check on Zelda.

She put on her jacket and boots and knowing Zelda liked to read, picked up and ancient spellcasting book from her personal collection. Zelda was always reading something every time Lilith saw her, so she figured Zelda would appreciate the gesture. So dressed for her walk, with book in hand, she set out on her walk through the woods to the Spellman's.

It was cold and the wind was harsh, but the demoness kept on. When she saw porch lights she was relieved. She started her way around to the side of the house, to Zelda's window again until she heard a groan. Stopping just before the steps, she could make out a figure in the dark. She cautiously made her way towards the shadows of the staircase, towards the source of the noise. As she got closer the groans turned into sobs. The closer she got the more she could make out red curls in the moonlight.

"Zelda?" She asked before becoming painicked. "Zelda what's wrong? What's going on?" 

Lilith knelt beside the witch and picked her up from her slumped state. Sitting beside her, she could now smell the alcohol.

"Oh Zelda what have you done?"

The redhead cried out, "Leave me be. I'm fine!"

Lilith examined her and saw she had a scrape on her leg and a cut on her cheek. "You're not fine. What happened?"

"I fell." She slurred. "Leave me be!" She attempted to push Lilith away.

"No, I will not leave you! Come on, we're going to get you to bed." 

The brunette hoisted Zelda into her arms and stood. Looking down at the witch's tear stained face, her heart broke.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care for me? I'm nothing. I'm no one. I don't matter."

Lilith paused for a moment before holding the other woman tighter.

"Because you do matter. Because you make me feel things, because you are the most stubborn and hardheaded woman I've ever met. You are strong and brave and underneath it all you are kind and caring, and i admire you for that." Lilith spoke sincerely.

Zelda didn't respond, just simply curled into the other woman closer and cried into her shoulder. With a sigh and shake of her head, the demoness made her way into the Spellman's house and up the stairs into Zelda's bedroom. 

Laying the redhead in her bed, Zelda looked up Lilith, eyes trying to focus through the haze. "Hold me. I'm tired." 

The pain that radiated through the witch was a familiar hurt the brunette had once felt. She knew the loneliness and hurt that Zelda felt all too well and it cut her. It cut her deep into the soul she thought she had lost a long time ago. So she scooted Zelda farther into the bed and curled up behind her, holding her close. 

"I got you. I got you my love. You sleep and don't worry about a thing." She cooed into her ear as she brushed away soft curls from Zelda's face and ran her fingers through red strands.

Zelda gave a contented sigh and pulled Lilith's hands into her own, intertwining them with the demoness', snuggling into her warmth. Within minutes the redhead was fast asleep. Lilith stayed until sunrise, watching the witch's breathing, making sure she was alright. When daylight broke, she carefully untangled herself from the other woman. She knew once she awoke, if she even remembered any of last night, that shame would wash over her for her drunken state. Giving one last look at the sleeping redhead, she gently laid the book onto her bedside table. Lilith left that morning with a kiss to Zelda's cheek and a promise to return later.

Back in her cottage, the demoness cried for Zelda. Cried for her broken soul, cried for the way life had treated her, cried for herself and the overwhelming empathy she felt for the witch.


End file.
